


Loyalty

by SnizzieWizzie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Blowjob, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foul Language, I’m sorry, Like, Loyalty, M/M, Mid-Episode: s2ep012 Chapter 25: The Wicked and The Divine, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sir Kink, Underage Sex, Yikes!, archie is a good boy, blowjob, hiram rewards him, like daddy but uh sir, poor archie, this is baaaaad, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnizzieWizzie/pseuds/SnizzieWizzie
Summary: okay this was never supposed to see the light of day,,but hiram calling archie a good boy in s2ep17 kinda fucked me up. i literally paused in ep12 to write this lmao





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry

"is that all, archie?" 

"yes, sorry, sir."

"...thank you for bringing this to my attention. you're loyal, aren't you?" 

this has archie swallowing anything in his throat, effectively silencing him. "of course, mr lodge." archie says, shifting where he stands. "good. take a seat." and archie does as told, settling in to one of the cushioned chairs. he watches as mr lodge walks around to the front of his desk and leans against it. "loyalty is a necessity in my business, archie. it's also a rarity. it's so rare, in fact, that people who display loyalty are rewarded, immensely." archie draws his eyebrows together, a little nervous, and his leg begins to bounce. "um, sir-" he starts, and mr lodge's hands settle on his belt. 

"drop to your knees, archie. now." and the red head is suddenly on the floor, suit wrinkling as he settles on his heels. "sir?" he asks, voice shaking, and he watches as mr lodge begins to remove his belt. "archie, you're going to suck my cock. understood?" 

"what?" the boy asks, sinking back with a grimace. "i said, you're going to suck my cock." mr lodge shuffles down his suit pants, revealing his briefs, and shuffles those down too. his cock, long and hard, is suddenly out. "sir-" archie's face is flushed, red, and his breathing is coming in pants now. he can feel his dick starting to throb in his own pants, and the sheer shame of it has him getting harder. 

mr lodge leans forward and grabs archie's hair, tugging him towards his cock. he cannot take his eyes off of it, and feels his mouth slip open as he leans closer. his eyes flutter shut as he feels the tip slip over his tongue. mr lodge makes a soft sigh of approval, and tugs his head further down his cock, eventually dropping his hand when archie begins to bob his head on his owns. 

"that's a good boy." archie is finding his tempo, starting to slip a little bit of tongue into the action. he reaches up and braces mr lodges thighs, trying to deepen his bobs. he can't take all of mr lodge unto his mouth, barely even half, but that doesn't stop him from trying. 

his eyes flick open and he looks up at mr lodge, who's staring down at him, eyes narrowed and pants coming in hot. his hips buck forward when they lock eyes and archie gags for a second, but doesn't pull back, and mr lodge moans, deep and under his breath. 

"that's it, archie. keep going." and he does, he lets his eyes close and focuses on swiping his tongue along his girlfriends dads cock. 

~

when mr lodge comes, he yanks archie down on his cock, holds him there as he shoots down his throats with a gasp, holds the struggling and choking boy until he's done. he pulls archie off of him, and grabs his jaw with one hand. "swallow. swallow my cum, archie." and the boy does as told, swallowing as much as he can, gasping for air. his face is red and there's tears rolling down his face. his lips are swollen and his hair is mused. "good boy, archie." he whispers, thumb dragging over his bottom lip. "now, go back downstairs and make sure my daughter has a good time at her party."


End file.
